Graysu
by DarkScarletMoon
Summary: so its a graysu you know GRAYXNATSU enjoy. oh inbox me or leave a review if you want me to do anymore :)
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a quick lemon about gray and our loveable flame brain Natsu.**

 **So this is a warning don't read if you don't like this stuff so yeah.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail I may wish I did like the rest of you lovely people but the only thing I own is the lemon that Is about to be unleashed onto fanfic.**

Natsu was bored, happy was on a mission with Clara and Wendy, Lucy's with Juvia on a special request missions and Erza was well she was on a Strawberry cake tour with Jellal who was still dressing as Mystogan even though the games where over and the council had caught on, so that left me with the Icicle even our fights had become boring to me.

"OI, Natsuuuuu, Grayyyyyy, come grin kith meeeee." Cana slurs as she puts down her tenth barrow of beer.

"No." I said plainly not wanting to pass out in the guild from one of Canas drinking contests.

"Flame brains to scared Cana lets drink." Sinkers Gray.

"Shut you Icicle, Cana I'm in!" Natsu yell pushing my fore head to grays ready to fight.

"Gray Cloths." Mira says gently.

"God dammit." He sights looking around for his cloths because he was only wearing his boxers.

"You stupide stripper." I laugh as I watch him search for his cloths that had somehow made its way to the second floor of the guild.

"OKAY LETTS **{hic}** DRINKSS." Cana Yells lifting her flask that she always seems to have on her person.

 **Three hours later.**

Natsu was drunk, so drunk that even his fire magic could not burn away quick enough, gray was also drunk but not as much as Natsu, he wasn't stupide enough to allow Cana to mix his drinks nor was he dumb enough to let Mira see him past out, not knowing where or how he would weak up in the morning.

"Natsuuu is ooouuttt {HIC} Ha-ha." Cana Laughs as she finishes her 100th drink, honestly the guild no longer kept track of Cana's drinking and made her buy the new Kegs with her own jewels as 95% of the time it was her who drank it all.

"Shuup tuoo drukkkkk." Natsu slurred while he lay on the floor his feet still on the chair that he had fallen from he hadn't moved since he fell an hour ago.

"I Beat you." Gray laughs as he finally falls himself landing awkwardly on top of Natsu his head on Natsu's cheats.

"Get off pop icicle." Natsu grumbled.

"MMMMMM, Natsu your warm." Gray whispers so only the dragon slayer could here him.

Natsu felt his face flush hoping no one would notice and hoped that if they did they believed it was from the Alcohol he had consumed.

"He he Natsu tack gray home he's to drunk and I'd rather both of you out of my guild when you both wake with hangovers, I don't care if you destroy your own homes." The seventh Master Makaroc laughed his face slightly flushed from his alcohol consumption.

Groaning Natsu agreed pushing a now very drunk seeming Gray off him.

And made his way to grays apartment.

'I Wasn't drunk there was no way I was this drunk.' Gray thought as he watched his best friend/ Long time rival carry him towards his house.

"Natsu..I…Lo.." gray slurred Stopping himself In time.

'what the hell, was I about to say love!?' Grays mind screams.

"Yeah, yeah." Natsu said obviously not listening and had gone on autopilot so not to bother listing to his drunk friends ramblings.

That was when grays mind had an amazing Idea and moved his body with out his consent.

He pulled Natsu into one of the small dark alleyways that run all throw Mangolia town.

"Gray what the hell you Ass-" Natsu couldn't finish his rant as gray crushed his lips down on to Natsu's.

wide eye Natsu was in shock as he watched the scene before him this best friend / rival was kissing him, and to Natsu it felt really good.

"Natsu, you taste so good." Gray mumbles on Natsu's lips.

With grays words reality slammed back into perspective for Natsu as he pushed Gray away standing shocked, he lifted a hand to his lips that felt cold and swollen.

"Gray what the hell!" Natsu yelled with anger. His eyes lowered to the ground, he couldn't look at gray that moment only Mira knew Natsu was Bisexual and had a major crush on the ice mage.

"Natsu I'm sorry I um." Gray turned to leave but couldn't as Natsu stopped him grapping his arm that was surprisingly still was covered by gray large white trench coat.

"Gray um, why did you." Natsu whispered loud enough for gray to hear.

Hesitating gray pushed Natsu into a wall.

"I Like you." Gray says.

Both boys faces went crimson red little puffs of steam seem to explode from them as they relined what was just said.

"I Like you to." Natsu says looking gray in the eyes ashy smile played at his lips.

Gray grasped Natsu chin gently pulling it slightly up as the boy was shorter then him and kissed him, unlike the other one that was heated and rushed, it was soft and slow, Natsu turned his head slightly to the left deepening the kiss, Gray tock this opportunity to lick the bottom of Natsu's lips, getting the hint he opened his mouth letting grays cold tongue slip into his hot mouth.

They both moaned or maybe only one of them did they couldn't tell anymore, they were to caught up in the kiss to care.

Gray pushed his body into Natsu's, gasping as he felt the hard lump press into him just below his belly button Natsu pulled away and smirked as he snaked his hand down the ice mages body until his fingers ghost over Grays acing heat.

At the slight touch Grays head went back, it felt like heave to have Natsu touch him even if it was only for a seconded and through two layers of clothing.

"Gray Let me help you with that." Natsu says his voice husky.

In a second Natsu had pinned Gray to the wall and was getting onto his knees in front of him. Slowly he unbuckled Grays belt and pulled his pants down until they pooled around his ankles but leaving the boxers where they were.

"Natsu you don't h-." Gray began only to let the word fall into nothing as Natsu's large warm hand's caressed him through the thin layer of fabric that made his up boxers.

Gray was surprised he knew what to do to every one in the guild Natsu was a dimwitted oblivious five year old trapped in a teenagers body.

Gray made a small groaning noise that Natsu mistook for pain or annoyance.

"sorry Iv only heard story's from the girls how to do this." Natsu said as he stopped resting his hand above Grays cock.

"No it feels so good Natsuuu." With that Natsu pulled Grays boxers down letting the monster in his pants spring lose.

' he's huge!' Natsu's mind yelled as he blushed while staring at the impressive cock in front off him, though this wasn't what was starting to drive Natsu crazy it was the scent that it was giving off, a scent of fresh snow that was Grays natural sent no this was something better it was fresh snow that was mixed with the smell of Arousal and want that matched Natsu's own.

Natsu wrapped one hand around Gray's member his fingers tips bearing brushing.

Slowly he pulled his hand forward and slowly back again tacking in how Gray reacts, his eyes were gulled to Natsu's face as he watched the Pinkett give him the best hand job in his life.

Gray stiffened as he suddenly felt Natsu move forward running his hot toughing down the side of his shaft stopping at the base breathing in deeply then making his way back at an agonizing slow pace.

"Fuck Natsu." Gray panted.

Natsu pump's quickened until Grays cock glossed with pre-cum, moving forward again Natsu licked it off.

Instantly Natsu was driven crazy.

"So good." Natsu said again his voice full of want and husky.

It tasted like nothing Natsu had ever tasted before it was sweet but also sour and had the hint of something he couldn't quite name but to him it was better then any fire he had ever consumed or any fish he had ever eaten EVER.

He could help himself he wanted more, he licked again and again and more of the deliciousness came out and greeted his taste buds. Gray couldn't tack it anymore he need Natsu's mouth, grasping a hand full of soft pink hair Gray pulled Natsu head forward shoving his cock deep into Natsu mouth.

Gaging Natsu pulled back eyes wide.

"Sorry I could help it ." Gray said his voice and eyes showing Natsu he was truly sorry. Shrugging Natsu tock Gray into his mouth again and when to work licking sucking and pumping his shaft with his hand when his mouth wouldn't reach.

"Fuck Natsu!" Gray yelled.

Natsu felt Gray stiffen as ice cold liquid flooded into his mouth hitting the back of his throat coursing him to shiver slightly, he swallowed the thick liquid, pulling away he let Gray go with a loud popping sound, smiling a thin line of cum fell from the corner of his mouth, pulling Natsu up gray licked the line away and kissed Natsu again. Smirking Natsu pulled Grays pants back up boxers and all doing up his belt.

"Wow." Gray said smiling the most satisfied and goofiest grin that would rival Natsu's.

"Yeah. It was." Natsu said mimicking Grays facial expression.

"Now it's your tourn to feel good."

Pulling Natsu by the hand Gray pulled Natsu to wards his house ready for the night to continue.

 **Well guys looks like it ends here but no, no it doesn't, in fact hopefully by tomorrow the next chapter is done and uploaded,**

 **So until next time You amazing people who love/Live Graysu I will see you all next time.**

 **Let all you ships come true**

 **xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone** **how are we all?**

 **So here's the second part of the GrayxNatsu love ;)**

 **So please enjoy oh and sorry about not uploading I was home sick and don't have net at home yet so I can only do it to school.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail but this I do**

 **Oh and shout out to darkhuntressxir, for giving me my first ever review on here and it made me really really happy, so as you ask so politely here is the rest of the story**

Gray led Natsu to his house on the west side of Magnolia with determination and lust driving him onwards.

Gray couldn't wait his pules was racing, his cock twitching in excitement.

Natsu wasn't any better he was equally excited to know what gray had in store for them both.

Gray ran the last feet meters to his doorstep pretty much dragging Natsu with him.

The moment the Ice mage made a key with his magic he rushed to open the door pushing Natsu in before him, the moment the door was closed, Natsu pushed Gray's back into the closed door and ravished his mouth.

Natsu fought Grays tongue for dominance as he ran his fingers down the ice make mage's body, thought Natsu had felt this certain body countless times before when they fought but now he had time to enjoy it he had dreamed of this forever the day he got to feel every inch memories every inch of this perfectly chiseled body of this man.

"Natsu." Gray monad.

"Mmm." Was Natsu's only respond as he was gently pushed away from his new lover.

"Come with me." Gray grasped Natsu's hand leading him up the stair of his two story home and into his bedroom. Where he throw him onto the bed landing on top of him.

Gray gently rested his hands in Natsu's trade mark scarf but stopped himself from removing it remembering how Natsu cherished it, looking into Natsu's deep Onex eyes Natsu nodded showing that gray could continue, smirking he removed the scale patterned scarf and placed it gently on the bedside table, moving onto his scarf.

He didn't bother asking if he could remove his vest and tore it from Natsu's body reviling the perfectly chiseled chest that matched his own, instantly he latch's his mouth to Natsu's erect nipples.

Gasping Natsu arched his back hands grasping the light blue blankets that covered Grays bed, as his nipples were skillfully played with, making Natsu wonder if he has down this before.

"Gray have hmmm…you ever. Been with ohm." Natsu gasped out.

"Doesn't matter." Gray grunted.

Natsu gave up as gray attacked Natsu defenseless nipples again, making Natsu cry out in ecstasy.

Gray bit down on Natsu's erect nipple pulling it between his teeth then softly licking the pleasurable pain away.

Relishing Natsu's nipple he licked his way down swirling his tongue over every part of Natsu's lower stomach paying extra attention to his navel and how he acted, skillfully he unbuckled Natsu's belt and removed his pants throwing them to the floor before Natsu could relies that he was only wearing his boxers.

"Fuck your Beautiful." Gray's husky voice whispered.

He kissed the edges of Natsu's boxers before slowly pushing them down bit by bit until dragon slayers own mini dragon sprang forth, biting his bottome lip he watched as Gray eyed his emeber that as atleast two inchs smaller then Grays with hungry eyes, bearly having time to think as Gray tock Natsu fully in his mouth swearling his tongue then releasing his cock with a loud popping sound, then repeating it over and over making Natsu gasp and cry out in overwhelming pleasue, using his hands Gray held Natsu hips down.

"Grayy I'm goning.." Natsu cried.

Smirking Gray let Natsu go leaving him on the every edge of bliss.

"No Gray." Natsu cried in frustration as the ice mage pulled away.

"Be pacint flame brain trust me," He said smirking.

"Okay." He said.

"Ice make: Cock Ring." Gray said low with a evil looking smerk.

A small ring formed in Grays palm that was was just big enough to fit around Natsu's acking cock.

"Gray don't you dare." Natsu warned.

"Hehehe." Gray laughed.

Lifting his hand to Natsu's mouth be jestered for hims to suck, tacking the hint Natsu latched onto his lover's fingers sucking coating them in thick layers of suliver, removing his fingers from Natsu's mouth he pushed one suliver coated finger into Natsu's tight hole.

Arching his ack Natsu cried out as he was roughtly penetrated, he withered beneath Gray with drew his finger and rammed it back in again and again making Natsu scream.

"Fuck your so tight Natsu." Gray moaned as he forced another finger inside.

Gray smiled leaning down kissing Natsu with a deep passtion, spreading Natsu's asshole wider getting him ready for what was to come, Natsu was going wild he clawed grays back leaving long med marks.

"Get on your knees." Gray orded.

Natsu did as he was told flipping over an got on all fours.

"Lift your ass." Again gray ordered.

Again Natsu did as he was old.

"Now beg." Gray ordered shoving a third finder deep with in Natsu.

"Fuck!" Natsu cried.

Arching his back more.

"Are you a virgin?" Gray asks licking the small space between Natsu's shoulder blades.

"yes." Natsu said as Gray scisered him spreading.

"then beg, Natsu then beg me to tack your virginity, beg me like the horny slut you are." Gray said leaving hickys on Natsu's back.

"Please Gray, please take it." Natsu said his voice breathy.

"I said beg Natsu beg me." Gray said removing one finger at a time until Natsu was empty.

Natsu whimpered at the sudden feeling wishing Gray hadn't left.

"Beg Natsu." Gray said as he position himself at Natsu's entrance just touching him.

"FUCK GRAY PLEASE FUCK ME TACK IT TACK MY VERGINITY!" Natsu yelled.

With out word Gray entered him all the way to his hilt. It was amazing the heat was overwhelming and the tightness was better then anything Gray had ever felt ever.

"FUCK NATSU YOU FEEL AMAZING." Gray yelled beginning to move.

"No Stop don't move yet." Natsu cried as he felt gray move.

"NO." gray said.

Slowly he pulled out only to slam back in, the sound of flesh slapping together was heard echoing in the room as Gray slammed into Natsu over and over.

Natsu's eyes tiered up pain overwhelmed him only to be slowly replaced by pleaded as more and more of Grays Cock made it's way deeper and deeper inside Natsu.

"Gray Please I need fuck oh fuck please tack ahh ahh the ring off." Natsu cried out.

Reaching around began to jerk Natsu while leaving the ring on making him extremely sanative to Grays cold fingers, Natsu Cried out his face masked in ecicty, eye's rolling back into his head as wave after wave hit him making him debility wanting to cum but being constantly denied by the Ice ring.

"Gray please, please let me please." He begged.

"Then beg me like the horny slut you are Natsu beg me." Gray laughed at him.

"LET ME CUM, LET ME CUM LIKE THE SLUT I'AM PLEASE." Natsu yelled.

"Okay my horny little slut I'll let you cum." Gray said as he dispelled his magic relishing his lover acking cock, instantly make him cum and hard, until grays bed sheat was covered in the hot liquids.

At this gray went crazy with lust, his thrust becoming deeper and harder smashing agents Natsu's prostate.

"Fuck." Gray yelled, he was driven closer and closer to the edge.

"Release it in me Gray give me all of it fill me to the brim with you seed please!" Natsu pleaded.

"Okay Natsu because you asked so nicely." Gray grunted.

Thrusting deeper and deeper until he felt Natsu tighten around him making him become stuck unable to move.

Natsu pushed himself back going deeper gray finally let go releasing his seed inside of Natsu.

Natsu cried out as he felt an icy cold chill spill in to him hitting his prostate over and over making him spasms and release his own seed again.

Collapsing's Gray pulled his now empted cock from Natsu and fell beside him , breathing heverly.

"Gray that was amazing." Natsu breathed, as he lay on his stomached unable to lay on his back from the pain in his rear.

"Let's do this more often." Gray smiled.

"Hell yeah I'm all fired up." Natsu smiled his trade mark grin.

Kissing his new lover Gray stroked Natsu's face until the both of them fell into a deep blissful sleep.

 **Back at the guild.**

Mira was smirking as she watched a lacrima screen of the two mages now cuddiling up in bed.

"Well I have to say this potion works well." She said holding a small pink vial, labiling it with Gray and Natsu's intials placing it on the very top of her shelf in the guilds bar right at the back next to other posions similer to the one she had put away but with different intials.

 **Well well well, bet none of you saw that coming did you :P hahaha well hope you all enjoyed this I realy do hope so! I love writing. So until nest time let all your ships come true.**

 **Xxx**

 **Love DSM**


End file.
